Only Time Will Tell
by IheartMileyC
Summary: Nick and Miley can only hurt eachother so many times before they can heal. My first Niley story.
1. PREVIEW

He liked to think of her as a force of nature. People could try to control the stormy skies, but in the end there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it.

Her name: Miley Cyrus. 16 year old powerhouse. Miley Mania, Miracle Miley, Miley's Magical Kingdom, take your pick.  
Her entire world was just a fast lane heading towards the Gods. There wasn't anything stopping her and her fans enjoyed every minute of it. Her music was now being played across the nation, beating out artists more than twice her age. Times and Forbes included her in all of their icons, rich, influential and power lists. So what makes this girl come to a screeching halt?

Is there anything powerful enough to penetrate deep into Mileys heart? Even Superman has his weakness.

**Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story. I am willing to make changes to my chapters if it can work into the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

He liked to think of her as a force of nature. People could try to control the stormy skies, but in the end there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it.

Her name: Miley Cyrus. 16 year old powerhouse. Miley Mania, Miracle Miley, Miley's Magical Kingdom, take your pick.  
Her entire world was just a fast lane heading towards the Gods. There wasn't anything stopping her and her fans enjoyed every minute of it. Her music was now being played across the nation, beating out artists more than twice her age. Times and Forbes included her in all of their icons, rich, influential and power lists. So what makes this girl come to a screeching halt?

Is there anything powerful enough to penetrate deep into Mileys heart? Even Superman has his weakness.

----------------

Nick Grey was Miley Stewarts's very own Kryptonite and everyone knew it but him. According to Nick, Miley wanted nothing to do with him, she hated him for not acknowledging her, for acting like she meant nothing to him, for moving on, leaving her stuck in the past with nothing but memories of them.

Miley was in Nashville shooting Hannah Montana: The movie when Disney scheduled her to make an appearance at the Disney Channel games in Orlando, Florida. When she arrived at the hotel, she was greeted by her friends from the channel and all of the latest gossip. Miley was quickly informed about Disney's newest star, Demi, and while she was being shown pictures of everyone hanging out,in the corner of a shot Miley saw a curly headed boy with his arm around a pretty girl, both of them oblivious to the picture being taken. Brenda Song was quick to notice the change of expression on Miley's face and immediately pulled her into her own room, claiming she had to show Miley a new pair of shoes she bought the day before. Once the door was closed, she explained everything. Selena came with Nick to the stadium and they both just felt like they had alot in common. Miley didn't know what to do. It wasn't that she came here hoping to get back together with him, but she wished she knew about their relationship before. Now she didn't know what she was supposed to say when she saw him. It would have been better if they both talked about it before.  
It was going to be very awkward and on television to make things worse. She was crushed, of course. She walked down to the hotel pool and sat in one of the lounge chairs, thinking of what to do. Mitchel was off working on a track for an upcoming movie he was filming, and Emily, who was missing the DC Games to film the movie with Miley decided to head to LA for the weekend. Everyone had already made previous plans and Miley did not think it was fair to ask any of them to cancel what they were doing just because Disney booked her last minute. So she just lay there, thinking about her past. For the millionth time, she asked "Why?".

Why did she have to be so busy? Why did her email have to get hacked?

Why did GB stop returning her phone calls and text messages?

Why did she feel so dependant on them?

Miley didn't understand. Things were not weird between her and Nick when they first broke up. They were constantly in communication, even though he was off on his own tour and Miley started work on her upcoming album. She thought things were fine between them, remembering how he texted her the night she went to the Oscars and told her she looked beautiful. Right around the middle of March, however, things became tense. Nick, Joe and Kevin never seemed to want to talk to her for more than a minute or 2. They never asked how she was, or her family. They didn't ask her about her album. It seemed like the only thing she could do was ask about how THEY were and what THEY were up to until they just stopped answering her phone calls altogether. It didn't take long for Miley to finally give up.  
She hoped that they would go back to how things were when wrapped up the tour, and she thought they could hang out like old times at the Disney Channel Games. Sure she wasnt competing, but she was friends with most of the team players. Her cast mates, Jason, Mitchel and Moises were there, as well as the Martin twins, Kyle, Brenda, and the 3 Cheetah Girls. How odd would she be? Turns out, VERY...Suddenly there was a divider between the family. She had no idea that GB was intentionally shutting her out until she actually reached there. She now came to the conclusion that GB found Selena more fun to be with, and since Demi was their cast mate and Selena's best friend since the age of 7, she fit right in.

Lost in her past, Miley fell asleep. She woke up to hushed voices whispering behind her and tried to make out what they were saying. Her heart sank as she recognized Kevin.

"Now what do we do? Should we still swim?" he was asking the others.

"What? No way! If she wakes up, how weird is it going to be?" Demi said.

"Guys, let's just hit the pool tomorrow instead. We can't wake her and ask her to leave. This way we won't have to look rude and pity-invite her to join us" said Nick.

A tear slowly rolled down Miley's eye, but she didn't dare wipe it away. She didn't want them to know she overheard their conversation. Finally she heard them leave and Miley was began to wipe away her tears, which had multiplied at this point. She was hoping she made it all up, GB avoiding her, but now she knew. She got up and went to her room, spending the remainder of the night on the phone with Mandy and Emily and watching a movie with Mitchel. Miley knew that everyone was having dinner together, but she figured she was allowed to skip it since she was only there until the next night. Mitchel arrived at her room with food, movies, and magazines and Miley was grateful. She knew she would have to face GB the next day, but she was relieved to put it off.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Miles, I want you to meet Justin Garcon. He's one of the contestants on Nashville Star" Her father, Billy, walked up to her with a shaggy haired

boy trailing behind him. Miley recognized him and she couldn't help but smile. She found the way he was looking like a lost puppy behind her father absolutely

adorable.

"Hey, i'm Miley." she saw him lifting both hands to give her a hug and quickly stuck one hand out and grabbed his in a handshake. No way was she going to

give this guy a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe i'm actually meeting you." He looked away shyly and started shifting his 2 feet.

"Miley, you ready to go? Say goodbye to your father" Tish came over and introduced herself. "My husband thinks you are a really talented guy" she told him.

"Yeah, Billy has been so good to me. I really appreciate it"

Miley and her mother said goodbye to Justin and Billy and left. She knew this was the guy her father invited for dinner the next night and oddly, she

couldn't wait.

FAST FORWARD TO JANUARY 2009

Miley and Justin were watching TV in the living room when her mother walked in. "Honey? Guess what?!!!" her mother was out of breath and quickly sat down.

"What's going on, mom?" she asked.

"I just got a call. You are invited to perform in front of the first family at a special Kid's inauguration ceremony next week!" she practically screamed.

"No way! Of course I'll do it, this is amazing!"

"Great, let me go call them" Tish grabbed her phone and went into her office.

"Whoa, Miles, the presidential inauguration? I'm so happy for you!" Justin told her.

"Thanks. I can't wait, I am so excited" she said.

5 minutes later Tish came back. "Miley, before you agree, I have to tell you who the other performers are" she said.

"Who, mom?" Miley asked.

"Demi" she said carefully.

"Well that's not bad. I can handle it" Miley told her. Demi and Miley had slowly become sort-of friends after they both performed at the City Of Hope.

Somehow they ended up talking backstage and managed to not kill eachother. In fact, they both even enjoyed their conversation. Demi couldn't remember

laughing that much in a long time, and Miley felt like they both had alot in common. Demi ended up coming to her Sweet 16 Celebration on a last minute

invite. Miley had previously told her management that as long as Selena, Demi, and most importantly the Jonas Brothers were not there, they could

invite anyone else they wanted, she did not mind. Demi and Miley, however, were constantly texting eachother after their meeting at the concert and Miley

decided it would be fun for Demi to come.

"Corbin" Her mom continued to read the list of performers.

"Great! It'll be nice to see him again" she said.

"and...the Grey Brothers"

Miley paused.

"Well, we both performed at the City of Hope" she reminded her mom. "We can be in the same room together, you know".

"Miley, that was the most awkward situation anyone, including the audience, has ever been in!" she laughed.

"Ok, that's true. But this time it won't just be me against everyone on stage. Theres going to be a ton of other celebrities there" she said to her mom.

"Fine, i'm happy to hear that. Now go get ready, we have to pick up your dress for the Golden Globes tomorrow"

Miley sighed. As happy as she was with Justin, and with the fact that she had 2 nominations the next day, she couldn't help but feel sad thinking

about the Jonas Brothers attending the award ceremony. Not only will she have to face them tomorrow, but she had to see them again the following week for the

inauguration. She was fine when they weren't around, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of Nick, she knew that all thoughts of Justin would fly right

out of her head. It had taken her a long time to get Nick out, but lately it seemed as if she just couldn't escape him.


	4. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

Stay focused. Listen to Ryan. Laugh. Shake hands. Walk away.

Nick was having a hard time staying focused. She showed up in a white and gold dress that created an angelic image in his mind.

"Hey!" he saw Joe stop right in front of him to talk to Billy. He glanced sideways and caught Miley's eyes and was met with her gaze and then the most

amazing thing happened. She smiled at him. He could have sworn she said "Hey, how are ya?" to him, but before he could reply, Ryan interrupted her to begin their interview. He joined

Joe and Kevin, who were chatting with Billy.

Miley's POV

Oh God. Why? She couldn't believe she ended up right behind Nick, Joe and Kevin while they were talking to Ryan. If she had known, she would have delayed

her timing so that she wouldn't have been there at that moment. She felt Nick looking at her and without thinking, she looked up at him. An unwanted smile

appeared on her face and out of habit, she asked how he was doing. Luckily she didn't have to wait for an answer. Ryan quickly pulled her into a hug and kiss

and she quietly whispered "Thank God, you saved me" before pulling away. She didn't know how to act or what to say when Ryan asked her mother about the

brothers, so she just laughed uncomfortably even though she didn't know why it was so funny. Couldn't those two see how tense she was? This was a serious

matter! The only thing that calmed her down was knowing that she wouldn't have to interact with them for the rest of the evening.

Inside the ceremony:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the Grey Brothers" the announcer said.

Oh no! Miley knew she was nominated for the next award being given out. What if Bolt won? She would have to hug them! Why did they have to be presenting this

award? This was too much for her to bear. Her heart was pounding so hard, she would have sworn her mother could hear

it sitting next to her. To her sorrow and delight, Bolt did not win. As crappy as it was to lose an award, she felt

relieved not to have to get up on that stage. She was sure her speech would have been pure gibberish.

The ceremony was finally over and they went home. She walked through her front door, wanting nothing more than to

take a shower and go to sleep. She did have to wake up early the next morning to film another episode of her TV

show. Unfortunately, Justin was there to greet her. She silently groaned to herself, not really feeling like

hanging out with him, but she knew she had to. She was always gone and she felt guilty that she didn't get to spend

alot of time with him. Luckily she convinced him that they could just watch a movie and have food delivered instead

of going out. She could tell he was disappointed. He did show up in a nice shirt and pants, but he agreed to stay

at home. She could barely pay attention to the movie. In fact, ask her what movie they were watching and she would

not have been able to answer. The scene with Nick kepy playing in her mind over and over again. She kept

wondering what they both would have done had Ryan not interrupted them when he did. Would they have managed small

talk? Would it have gotten easier the more they talked? Would it have gotten more awkward? Would it be like old

times?

She knew times were different, THEY were different, all of them. Could the new them get along? Or were the Jonas

Brothers only meant to be a memory of her past?

**Ok, so are my chapters too short? Let me know, I can make them longer. I'm not sure where this story is going, to**

**be honest, I kind of write them within a 10 minute time frame and just upload it. I don't decide what's going**

**to happen in the next chapter until I actually sit down to write them, but I do know the next one will be**

**at the Kid's inaugural. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: NO FULL NAMES ARE USED, ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL!**

"You're kidding? He actually stopped and smiled at you? The boy who shows no emotions whatsoever in public?" Emily started grilling Miley the second they

arrived at work.

"Yep, it was definitely a smile."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing! Ryan came over to dof the interview. Now I don't know if i'm supposed to talk to him or ignore him next week" Miley told her.

* * *

[Incoming text from Demi] Hey! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!

[Outgoing text from Miley] Can't wait to see you either...i'll see you at soundcheck...love ya!

Miley thought about her friend Demi. It couldn't be easy being her sometimes, being caught between Her, Taylor, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Selena. Miley had planned on asking

her what Nick's deal was, but decided against it and made the decision to just let whatever happened between her and Nick at the GG's go. It was probably

nothing anyways.

* * *

Miley walked back out on stage with her father, Corbin, and Demi. She could already feel the vibe, everyones spirits were high and the crowd would not

stop cheering. She suddenly realized that someone with an unusually bright red shirt was walking towards them and her heart instantly dropped into her

stomache. She watched as Nick put an arm around Demi in a quick hug and then stood right in front of her. She saw his arms reaching out and she lifted hers

in an embrace as his hands made his away across her back and shoulder. She closed her eyes and for a second, a picture flashed in her head. An image of them at

14 years old. He pulled away and moved on to hug the rest of them on stage and she immediately knew something was wrong. She shouldn't have wanted that

hug to last, she shouldn't be wishing it was 2 years ago when her and Nick were at their strongest. She shouldn't be missing everything they had. It wasn't

just her memories taking over, she knew it was her emotions.

"I hate myself so much right now" she whispered to Demi.

"I know" Demi replied and looked at Miley knowingly, only confusing her even more.

Everyone began to walk off the stage one by one and Miley couldn't help but notice the bright red shirt standing around. _What is that boy doing?_ Miley

thought. She was getting closer to him and she couldn't help wondering if he was waiting for her. She was about to reach him when J Foxx (**A/N: That**

**motherfucker knew damn well who Miley was, look at the video on YT, You can see him and Miley sharing a laugh before she walked off stage. Ok, back to the**

**story) **stopped her and pointed something out. When she looked back, Nick was gone.

**(A/N: I know Niley talked backstage, but I don't know what they said or anything, so i'm gonna let you guys imagine what they talked about.)**

* * *

Miley got absolutely no sleep that night. She couldn't believe they talked, her and Nick actually had a normal conversation that was not awkward! She

smiled, remembering how they all chatted backstage before they left. She decided that if they could spend time together without any awkward moments,

they could be friends and nothing more.

* * *

NICK'S POV

He was speechless. He didn't know what to do with himself. He knew deep down he never got over Miley, but he never imagined that he could possible still

be in love with her. Tonight, everything she did and everything about her reminded him of why he was always drawn to her. He wanted to slap himself. He

knew he intentionally gave everyone that was in Miley's path a hug just to reach her. Why? They weren't on speaking terms. He was only grateful for the

fact that she didn't reject him when he came over. He knew she saw him coming, he gave her enough warning to turn around and walk away if she wanted to.

That was how they communicated. They could somehow understand eachothers actions, they knew what they were thinking without having to say it. Nick decided

that he would do whatever it takes to be in her life again, even if he was just her friend.


	6. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to JazzyxNileyxFizzle, thank you so much for reading this story! I appreciate your comments :)**

Miley switched off the camera and both her and Brandi started cracking up. Earlier that morning Emily showed Miley a post on about the inaugural.

There was nothing but speculation. Was she really friends with Demi? Was Niley back together? Did it mean the feud was over? What about her and Selena?

What was going on with NICK and Selena? So to clear up her side of the rumors, she made a video with Brandi. Miley made it perfectly clear that none of

them were fighting and she even let them know she was going over to Demi's later that night. She laughed at the fact that she publicly called Nicholas

"Nicky" because it was always fun teasing him, but at the same time her heart was feeling lighter than it had for an entire year. She didn't just love Nick,

she felt a genuine appreciation to all of her memories with the Jonas family. She knew things would never be the same, too much had been said and done. They

all moved on, but she still loved being back in their lives. She felt like she belonged with them, not with the other Hollywood celebrity teens who she

knew didn't really care about being her friend if a paparazzi camera wasn't involed. She was still feeling hurt, but it was time to make some new memories

with those she loved, and she planned on starting that very night.

NICK'S POV:

He heard her voice as she walked through the door._ Miley's here?_ Nick thought._ Why didn't Demi tell me?!_

He felt Joe rushing by and within seconds Miley was lifted off the floor in a bear hug that just about crushed her ribs.

* * *

"Joe! Put me down, I can't breathe!" She laughed.

He set her gently on the floor and she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a more gently and loving nature. "I've missed you guys a lot"

she told him quietly.

"I've missed you too miles, i'm happy you came tonight"

"Well you can thank me for that" said Demi, walking up to the 2 of them. "She almost didn't come."

"Demi, you know I have to wake up early tomorrow. I really should be doing some work right now" she reminded Demi of what she was sacrificing.

"Well, you're here so come and say hi to everyone" she pulled Miley towards Nick.

"Miley!" he smiled and gave her a hug, one that was less enthusiastic as Joe.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great, what about you?"

"Couldn't be better." she told him. They both found their way to the kitchen and sat down at one of the stools.

As they ate, they slowly caught up in eachothers lives. She didn't ask about Selena, but she learned that their 3D movie was going to be released and they

were working on a new album.

"You have to play the songs for me sometime, i'm sure they're awesome"

He didn't feel comfortable with that idea. Most of the tracks were inspired by her, the good, the bad, and everything in between. He wasn't even sure

if he was going to record such personal songs. If it was up to him, they would stay binded in his notebook forever.

"Sure Miles, we're going to start recording in a couple of months." he told her.

They spent the rest of the night talking about normal things. That's what they both liked most about talking to eachother. All of their success, fame, movies,

TV shows, the fans, the media, the gossip, it didn't matter to them. There wasn't alot of people in their lives they could have conversations like this. When they were together, they

both felt something natural, just letting the conversation flow, it was rare moments that they enjoyed and that allowed them to be 16.

* * *

Miley was just getting into bed when she got a text message.

[Incoming Text from Justin] Did u survive the Mean Girls?

[Outgoing text from Miley] Lol, stop! I had a great time. Got home a few minutes ago.

[Incoming text from Justin] ...you stayed there for 2 and a half hours?

[Outgoing text from Miley] um, yeah. I didn't realize how late it was getting, every1 was having so much fun

[Incoming text from Justin] Wow, I didn't realize they were ur new best friends all of a sudden.

[Outgoing text from Miley] Wut r u talking about? me and dem was always friendly.

[Incoming text from Justin] Whatever miles. ill see you when you have time out of ur busy schedule and your friends. gnite.

Miley stared at the last message. Since when did Justin get jealous? She always hung out with Mandy, Mitchel, Emily, Cody, and all of her friends.

_Why was he getting so upset tonight? _But for some reason, that thought did not bug her as she went to sleep tonight. She instead asked herself why she was excited to see Nick

again in 8 days.

**Since No one complained about the chapters being too short, I'm going to assume the length is acceptable. Sorry for not updating for a long time, I just**

**couldn't get in the mood. I felt inspired tonight though, because tomorrow i'm going to my first ever Miley Cyrus concert!!!!!!!! So, please review, tell**

**me what you like, don't like, what you don't think should happen, and if there are any more characters you would like to make an appearance.**


End file.
